The present invention relates to a reagent container for use in an automated microbiological analyzer for determining an antibiotic effective in controlling growth of the microorganism. More particularly, the present invention provides an antibiotic reagent canister with features than enable automated handling of the reagent container as well as features than facilitate storage and secure dispensing of a reagent container from within a reagent canister maintained in an environmentally secure chamber on the analyzer.
Various types of tests related to patient diagnosis and therapy can be performed by analysis of a biological sample. Biological samples containing the patient""s microorganisms are taken from a patient""s infections, bodily fluids or abscesses and are typically placed in test panels or arrays, combined with various reagents, incubated, and analyzed to aid in treatment of the patient. Automated biochemical analyzers have been developed to meet the needs of health care facilities and other institutions to facilitate analysis of patient samples and to improve the accuracy and reliability of assay results when compared to analysis using manual operations. However, with ever changing bacterial genera and newly discovered antibiotics, the demand for biochemical testing has increased in both complexity and in volume. Additionally, commercial analyzers typically require a user to employ a test panel having predetermined assay types thereon regardless of whether or not all of the predetermined assay types have been requested by a physician. Because of these greater demands in conjunction with the expense and scarcity of floor space within health care institutions and the pressure to provide clinical results at lower costs, it has become important to randomly perform different types of biochemical tests within a highly automated and compact analyzer that operates at high through-put with minimal clinician attention.
An important family of automated microbiological analyzers function as a diagnostic tool for determining both the identity of an infecting microorganism and of an antibiotic effective in controlling growth of the microorganism. In performing these tests, identification and in vitro antimicrobic susceptibility patterns of microorganisms isolated from biological samples are ascertained. Such analyzers have historically placed a small sample to be tested into a plurality of small sample test wells in panels or arrays that typically contain different enzyme substrates or antimicrobics in serial dilutions. Identification (ID) of microorganisms and of Minimum Inhibitory Concentrations (MIC) of an antibiotic effective against the microorganism are determined by color changes, fluorescence changes, or the degree of cloudiness (turbidity) in the sample test wells created in the arrays. By examining the signal patterns generated, both AST and ID measurements and subsequent analysis are performed by computer controlled microbiological analyzers to provide advantages in reproducibility, reduction in processing time, avoidance of transcription errors and standardization for all tests run in the laboratory.
In ID testing of a microorganism, a standardized dilution of the patient""s microorganism sample, known as an inoculum, is first prepared in order to provide a bacterial or cellular suspension having a predetermined known concentration. This inoculum is placed in an analytical test array or panel having a number of microwells or alternately into a cuvette rotor assembly having an inoculum receiving well from where sample is distributed by centrifugal force to a number of test wells or chambers at the periphery of the rotor. The test. wells contain predetermined identification media consisting of enzyme substrates and/or growth inhibitors, which, depending on the species of microorganism present, will exhibit color changes, increases in turbidity or changes in fluorescence after incubation. For instance, a bacterial genera may be identified on the basis of pH changes, its ability to utilize different carbon compounds, or growth in the presence of antimicrobial agents in a test well. Some tests require addition of reagents to detect products of bacterial metabolism while others are self-indicating. In conventional chromogenic panels, the inoculum is incubated some 18-24 hours before analysis is completed. Alternately, microorganism ID may be accomplished using rapid fluorogenic test arrays employing growth-independent means in which preformed enzyme substrates are placed in the test wells and fluorogenic tests based on the detection of hydrolysis of fluorogenic substrates, pH changes following substrate utilization, production of specific metabolic substrates and the rate of production of specific metabolic byproducts are made after about 2 hours of incubation. In both cases, by examining the reaction of the inoculum and reagents after incubation and over a period of time, or lack thereof, and comparing that reaction with that of known species, the types of microorganisms can be identified. Importantly, a large number of different substrates or other reagents must be available in ID testing of an unknown microorganism because the microorganism will be more or less different sensitive to different substrates and reagents. In an automated analyzer, this is achieved by providing a variety of ID test panels, each pre-loaded with substrates and reagents that are selected to produce a known pattern of measurable reaction signals for various microorganisms.
The use of microbiological test trays and the techniques employed in MIC tests, also known as antibiotic susceptibility testing, AST, of microorganisms are also well known. AST tests are essentially broth dilution susceptibility tests using wells filled with inoculum and a growth broth, called herein a inoculum-broth solution, and increasing concentrations of a number of different antibiotics, or antimicrobial agents as used in different AST tests to determine which antimicrobial agents are most effective against a particular microorganism. The different antimicrobial agents are typically diluted in Mueller-Hinton broth with calcium and magnesium in chromogenic panels or diluted in autoclaved water with a fluorogenic compound in fluorogenic panels. The antimicrobials are diluted to concentrations that include those of clinical interest. After incubation, the turbidity or fluorescence will be less or non-existent in wells where growth has been inhibited by the antimicrobics in those wells. The analyzer compares each test well reading with a threshold value. The threshold value is a fixed number corresponding to a certain percentage of relative absorbency or fluorescence which corresponds to clinically significant growth. The MIC of each antimicrobial agent is measured either directly as visible growth, or indirectly as an increase in fluorescence.
Important challenges that must be taken into consideration when designing cost-effective, automated biochemical analyzers include the volume of reagents required per test and the cost of the disposable test panel, array or, in certain designs, a centrifugal test rotor. Because they are small and may be produced using mass-production, plastic injection molding techniques, it is advantageous to use very small sized, test arrays having a number of microwells for performing AST tests in order to facilitate automatic handling and minimize the expense of a disposable test array. AST test arrays typically consist of a plurality of adjacent microwells aligned in some sort of an array that function as reaction vessels for the above mentioned biochemical reactions involving a solid phase media and a liquid phase containing a sample to be tested. An aliquot of the sample is placed in each microwell along with appropriate antibiotic reagents. AST testing usually requires that the test trays be incubated at a controlled temperature for a period of time so that an observable reaction between the sample and reagent occurs; at predetermined time intervals, each microwell of the test tray is examined for an indication of changes in color change, turbidity, or size.
Filling a number of AST microwells with the required inoculum and/or reagents to perform AST tests with a wide variety of antibiotics presents several technical challenges that are made increasingly difficult as the number of the available antibiotics is increased. Efforts have been made to address these challenges along with other problems and these generally employ a vacuum technique in filling microwells within a test array via an interconnected number of micro-sized channels connected between the microwells and an inoculum reservoir.
Similarly, providing a number of ID test devices with the required substrates and/or reagents to perform ID tests to identify a wide variety of microorganisms presents technical challenges that are made increasingly difficult as the number of the available ID substrates and/or reagents is increased. Centrifugal ID test rotors like those used in the present invention typically consist of a plurality of test microwells that function as reaction vessels or microwells arrayed near the periphery of a generally flat disk. A centrifugally activated microwell filling process is employed as the ID test rotor has a large number of micro-sized channels radially connecting the test microwells to a supply reservoir near the center of the rotor. Test samples are placed within the supply reservoir and moved by centrifugal force through the microchannels to the test microwells which have been pre-loaded with appropriate biochemical reagents. The ID test rotor is generally incubated at a controlled temperature for a period of time to cause an observable reaction between the sample and reagents. At predetermined time intervals, each microwell of the ID rotor is examined for an indication of changes in color change, turbidity, or other observable reaction result. The pattern of changes may then be compared with reaction signal patterns of known microorganisms enabling the identification of the any microorganism within the sample, as discussed above.
There are conventional devices that carry out multi-step analytical procedures in an automated or semi-automated fashion. For example, microbiological analytical systems currently carry out automated antimicrobic susceptibility testing procedures using both photometric and fluorometric detection methods. The MicroScan Division of Dade Behring Inc. sells a device of this type under the trade designation WalkAway(copyright) analyzer. Armes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,951 and Hanaway U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,879 and 4,681,741 describe certain features the WalkAway(copyright) analyzer. Prior commercial embodiments of the WalkAway system analyze trays carrying microbiologic specimens. The system includes an enclosed incubation chamber for the specimens. The system adds reagents to the specimens and analyzes them. All these activities take place within the incubation chamber. Automated features of more recent microbiological testing machines are well known in the art, having been described in the following patents from which it may be seen that functions such as automated handling and transport of test devices like panels and rotors throughout an analyzer are well known. Those skilled in the art have a variety of well-known techniques and choices for the routine tasks of reagent and sample handling, test device transport, vacuum loading, incubation, optical testing, computer control, etc., as described in the patent below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,272 discloses a diagnostic microbiological testing system and method for microorganism identification (ID) and antimicrobial susceptibility determinations (AST). The system includes multiple-well test panels capable of performing ID and AST testing on the same test panel. Each test panel is inoculated with reagents, broth-suspended organisms, and placed into the instrument system. The instrument system includes a rotating carousel for incubation and indexing, multiple light sources each emitting different wavelength light, colorimetric and fluorometric detection, barcode test panel tracking and a control processor for making determinations based on measured test data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,824 discloses an automatic sample testing machine for testing samples stored in test cards. The test sample cards are placed in a tray and a transport station transports the tray from the incubation station to an optical reading station, where the cards are removed from the tray and optical measurements (e.g., transmittance and/or fluorescence optical testing) are conducted on test wells within the card. The machine has a sample loading station where test samples are placed in fluid communication with test cards in the trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,090 provides an automatic sample testing machine for testing samples stored in test cards. The machine has a test sample positioning system for moving a tray containing a plurality of test sample cards and fluid receptacles among various stations in the machine. The machine has a diluting station for adding a predetermined quantity of diluent to the receptacles. A pipetting station transfers fluid from one receptacle to another. A vacuum filling station has a vacuum chamber which cooperates with the tray to make a seal with the top surface of the tray. When vacuum is released from the chamber, the fluid samples are loaded into the cards from the receptacles. A test card transport station transports the test cards from an incubation station to an optical reading station, where transmittance and fluorescence optical testing is conducted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,593 discloses a microbiological test panel assembly used in microorganism identification (ID) and antimicrobial susceptibility determinations (AST) testing is provided. The microbiological test panel assembly includes a plurality of test wells segregated into two sections. The test wells of each section are adapted to receive reagents capable of causing reactions used in performing ID and AST testing. The reagents enter the respective sections through fill ports and flow down a passageway of the test panel assembly in a serpentine manner filling all the test wells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,455 discloses an analyzer having a sample card transport station that moves a test sample card from an incubation station to a transmittance and fluorescence optical station. The transport station has a drive belt and an associated stepper motor to move the card to the optical stations. The fluorescence station has a linear flash lamp that illuminates a column of the wells of the cards simultaneously. A reference detector and dichromatic beam splitter are used to ensure that the fluorescence measurements are independent of lamp output changes over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,754 discloses a process for bacteria identification and for determining the sensitivity of bacteria to antibiotics, and an apparatus and measuring supports for carrying out this process. A given volume of bacterial colony is introduced into a primary receiver and is dispersed within a liquid to form a precalibrated inoculum. This inoculum is moved between the primary receiver and one or more measuring supports so that the transferred quantities of bacteria correspond to the quantities required for the analyses to be carried out. Measurements are taken on the content of the compartments during or at the end of one or more incubations and are processed in order to characterize the growth of the bacteria present in the inoculum, to identify them and/or to determine their sensitivity to various antibiotics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,523 discloses an automatic chemistry analyzer using nephelometric and turbimetric analyzers to analyze parameters within liquid samples in a medical testing laboratory. The analysis machine also includes an onboard control sample so that the machine can be programmed to periodically calibrate its analyzing equipment during the course of normal operation. The machine also includes a sample station carousel having retainer clips for retaining a sample container rack which is constructed to retain a bar-coded card containing information regarding reagents used in the machine. A bar code reader located proximate to the sample carousel reads the bar-coded reagent information into the controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,873 discloses an automatic sample testing machine for testing samples stored in test cards. The machine has a test sample positioning system for moving a tray containing a plurality of test sample cards and fluid receptacles among various stations in the machine. The machine has a diluting station for adding a predetermined quantity of diluent to the receptacles as needed. A pipetting station transfers fluid from one receptacle to another. A vacuum station is provided having a vacuum chamber moveable relative to the tray between upper and lower positions. The chamber cooperates with the tray to make a sealing engagement with the top surface of the tray when it is lowered to the lower position. A vacuum generator supplies vacuum to the chamber. When the vacuum is released from the chamber, the fluid samples are loaded into the cards from the receptacles. The test sample positioning system moves the tray to a cutting and sealing station and then to an incubation station and loads the cards one at a time into a carousel within the incubation station. A test card transport station transports the test cards from the incubation station to an optical reading station, where optical measurements are conducted on the wells of the card. When the card has been read, it is either moved back to the incubation station for additional incubation and reading or transferred to a card disposal system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,375 discloses a sample card transport station which moves a test sample card from an incubation station to a transmittance and fluorescence optical station in a sample testing machine. The sample card transport station has a drive belt and an associated stepper motor. The belt supports the card from one side of the card. A ledge having a card slot is disposed above the belt. The card is snugly received within the card slot, and supported from below by the drive belt and rollers for the belt. When the motor turns the belt, the belt grips the card and slides the card along the slot to the optical stations, without slippage between the belt and the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,041 discloses a rotary cartridge adapted to present a biological sample to an imaging instrument for analysis by. The cartridge utilizes a series of channels, capillaries, reservoirs and stop junctions to move a sample, reagent and diluent through the cartridge as a function of the sum of capillary, gravitational and low centrifugal forces acting thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,268 discloses a multi-well rotor which reduces tendencies of reagent or sample materials to spontaneously move or xe2x80x9cwickxe2x80x9d from one chamber compartment to another, resulting in premature co-mingling of reactants, and of sample or reagent material to flow out of one or more of the outer loading ports during acceleration of the rotor for transfer of the sample or reagent material from inner chambers to corresponding outer chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,951 discloses an automatic system for analyzing microbiological specimens which have been treated and arranged in a plurality of specimen trays with each tray containing a plurality of specimens. Tray towers support a plurality of specimen trays. A work station selectively moves the trays one at a time from the tower to selectively deliver reagent or analyze the specimen in the tray. A control system is adapted to sequentially actuate the work station to properly sequence the system so that the reagents are administered to the respective specimen and the specimen is analyzed after a desired incubating period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,534 discloses an apparatus for automatically scanning electronically each well of a multi-well tray containing liquid samples. A light beam is passed through the wells to an array of photosensitive cells, one for each well. There is also a calibrating or comparison cell for receiving the light beam. An electronic apparatus reads each cell in sequence, completing the scan without physical movement of any parts. The resultant signals are compared with the signal from the comparison cell and with other signals or stored data and determinations are made and displayed or printed out.
From this discussion of the art state in automated microbiological analyzers, it may be seen that current microbiological analyzers frequently employ multiple-well test panels capable of performing ID and AST testing on the same or separate different test panels. In particular, in the analyzer described in the family of patents related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,873 discussed above, prior to the start of a testing procedure, a technician loads a cassette with a plurality of test cards wherein the test cards come in two varieties: (1) identification cards, in which particular different growth media are placed in each of the wells of the card when the cards are manufactured, and (2) susceptibility cards, in which different concentrations of different antibiotics are placed in each of the wells of the card. In the analyzer described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,272, discussed above, a technician must inoculate a combination ID/AST test panel with an unknown microorganism and then place that panel into the analyzer where it is then incubated and analyzed periodically. From this it may be seen that prior to the use of the automated features of such state-of-the art microbiological analyzers, an operator is required to select the particular ID and/or AST test cards or devices that are required to perform the analyses called for by a physician and then either: (1) to inoculate and load the selected ID and/or AST test cards onto the analyzer, or (2) to load the selected ID and/or AST test cards onto the analyzer where the cards are automatically inoculated with test sample.
Hence, state-of-art analyzers require an operator to manually select test panels or rotors already preloaded with the particular substrates, growth media, reagents, etc., required to perform the ID and/or AST determinations that have been ordered by a physician from a hospital""s supply resources and load them by hand onto an analyzer. Preloaded panels and rotors typically also include test wells with substrates, growth media, reagents for ID and/or AST determinations that have not been ordered by a physician, thereby introducing unnecessary waste. Thus, known analyzers do not provide the flexibility needed to provide a microbiological analyzer that is adapted to automatically select from an on-board inventory of test devices pre-loaded only with the substrates, growth media and/or reagents as required to perform only those specific ID and AST determinations ordered by a physician. There is thus an unmet need for a fully automated, high throughput microbiological analyzer having such capabilities flexibility built into the analyzer in order to minimize waste and operator involvement.
The present invention meets the foregoing needs by providing a fully automated random access microbiological test analyzer having the capability to select from among an inventory of different AST test arrays adapted for performing different AST tests, from among an inventory of broth containers adapted to provide different growth media as required for performing the different AST tests, and from among an inventory of different ID test rotors adapted for performing different ID tests and having the capability to also perform the desired ID and AST testing. Incoming patient samples to be tested are barcoded with identifying indicia from which the ID and AST tests that are desired to be performed by the analyzer may be determined by a computer programmed to appropriately operate the analyzer. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is directed at a microbiological analyzer having a plurality of different AST test arrays housed in different rectangular AST canisters and the AST canisters are maintained on a first rotatable carousel. The different AST test arrays are preloaded with increasing concentrations of a number of different antibiotics, or antimicrobial agents. The analyzer is programmed to automatically select the numbers of different AST test arrays required to complete the requested AST protocols and load the AST test arrays onto an appropriate carrier for transportation to various incubation and testing stations. A plurality of different broth containers are housed in different tube-like broth canisters and the broth canisters are also maintained on the second rotatable carousel. The different broth containers are preloaded with a number of different broth solutions. Depending on the details of a particular AST testing protocol, the requisite broth containers are selected automatically by the analyzer, diluted with sample inoculum and mixed. An appropriate amount of inoculum-broth solution is then placed into each AST test device after the AST test devices have been loaded onto the AST carrier for transportation throughout the analyzer. The analyzer similarly has a plurality of different ID test rotors housed in different tube-like ID canister and the ID canisters are maintained on a second rotatable carousel. The different ID test rotors are preloaded with substrates and reagents that are selected to produce a known pattern of measurable reaction signals that correspond to various known microorganisms. The analyzer is programmed to automatically select the numbers of different ID test rotors required to complete the requested ID protocols and to load the ID test rotors onto an appropriate carrier for transportation to requisite sample loading, incubation and analysis stations with minimal clinician attention. In addition, the analyzer employs a high-speed, compact, in-line sample pipetting and delivery system that aspirates sample from open sample tubes and deposits sample aliquots as required into ID test rotors and broth containers and that also aspirates sample-broth mixtures from broth containers and places such mixtures into AST test arrays.
The present invention provides a inventory canister with features than enable automated handling of the AST test arrays as well as features than facilitate storage and dispensing from within a canister maintained in an environmentally secure chamber on the just described automated, random access microbiological test analyzer. The present invention specifically provides an elongate AST canister having a generally rectangular cross-section with two AST canister flat sides and two AST canister narrow sides, the flat side being about 10 times greater in dimension than the narrow side. AST canister is sized to house a plurality of AST test arrays stacked one atop another and maintained secure by pairs of AST canister internal ribs extending along the elongate height of AST canister flat sides as the test arrays are within the environmentally controlled AST inventory chamber. Key features of the AST canister include an AST canister cylindrical pivot shaped to seat into a mating dock within inventory chamber to allow the AST canister to be rotated using an AST canister handle to a vertical position where an AST canister seating flange fits into a vertical groove in AST canister post. AST canister seating flange extends the full length of AST canister narrow side except for a small AST canister alignment key and alignment notch provided to confirm proper orientation of AST canister with a corresponding slot for key and stop for notch within the vertical groove in AST canister post. AST canister also comprises an AST canister eject port formed in the AST canister narrow side proximate AST canister cylindrical pivot and sized to allow the lowermost AST test array within the plurality of AST test arrays stacked one atop another to be pushed out of AST canister. AST test arrays may be pushed out of AST canister using a plunger entering canister through an AST canister plunger port that is aligned with AST canister eject port and is formed in the AST canister narrow side opposing AST canister eject port. A pair of inwardly projecting dimples are formed in AST canister flat sides and extend into AST canister eject port to retain AST test arrays within AST canister, preventing accidental dislodging of a AST test array from canister and also to prevent AST test arrays from being improperly inserted back into canister.